Computer technology has advanced to enable humans to interact with computers in various ways. One such interaction may occur between humans and gaming systems. For example, some gaming systems may respond to a player's physical movement. Such gaming systems may have controls that a user may want to manipulate such as buttons, items on a list, pieces of content, etc.